TOW The Break
by WhatIfThisHappenedInstead
Summary: We all know how Ross and Rachel broke up the first time. What if things happened differently? Alternate story in which RACHEL is the one who cheats with Mark.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and yes I know I'm a horrible author and you can barely call this literature but I'm just a guy wondering what could of happened.

I don't own Friends. If I did, I'll write myself in it.

We all know how Ross and Rachel broke up the first time. What if things happened differently? Alternate story in which RACHEL is the one who cheats with Mark.

Chapter 1

 **Rachel:** I don't know, I don't know. Urrrgh! Look, maybe we should take a break.

 **Ross:** Okay, okay, fine, you're right. Let's ah, let's take a break, (goes to the door) let's cool off, okay, let's get some frozen yogart, or something.. (opens the door)

 **Rachel:** No. (Ross is standing in the doorway.) A break from us.

Ross couldn't believe it. Rachel broke up with him and the worst part was it was on their aniversary. He went to bar but he wasn't in the mood to get drunk.

 **Chandler:** C'mon man you gotta call her back. You guys are Ross and Rachel, you can't just give up.

 **Ross:** I have to be by myself for a while. I'm gonna just home.

 **Chandler:** Well I can't leave you alone, I'll go get Joey.

Rachel instantly regretted what she said after he left. They could get past this! She didn't want to take a break at all. She went to the bridge and saw some beer  
and started drinking it all of it while looking at the phone wondering if she should call him or she should wait for him to call. Suddenly the phone rang and she instantly picked up.

 **Rachel:** Hello!

 **Mark:** Oh, hi. It's Mark.

 **Rachel:** (disappointed) Oh.

 **Mark:** What? Is it my breath?

 **Rachel:** No! Sorry, I just thought you were somebody else. Hi!

 **Mark:** Hi. Well, look, I was just gonna leave a message, isn't tonight your, your big anniversary dinner?

 **Rachel:** Yeah. Well, umm...

 **Mark:** Rach, are you okay?

 **Rachel:** (on the verge of tears) Yeah, I'm fine.

 **Mark:** You wanna talk, I mean I can come over?

 **Rachel:** No! Really, no, please, please, that's, that's okay.

 **Mark:** All right, all right, I'm coming over, and I'm bringing Chinese food.

 **Rachel:** Oh, yeah, I'm not, I'm not hungry.

 **Mark:** It's for me.

 **Rachel:** Oh. Okay, bye.

20 minutes later

Mark came in and Rachel was clearly drunk.

 **Rachel:** Heeeeey Mark!

 **Mark:** Oh my god! What happened Rachel!

 **Rachel:** ME and Roooossss broke up (sob)

 **Mark:** Oh….. so you need some comfort?

Rachel looked at Mark. She suddenly started kissing him.

Ross and Chandler was waiting around the phone.

 **Chandler:** Ross you have to call or something!

 **Ross:** I don't want to… I have to see her.

She was sleeping with Mark on the couch. She kept thinking about Ross but she just wanted to get rid of the pain. Ross opened the door to see Rachel and Mark on the couch. Mark, seeing his expression, quickly put his clothes on and ran out. Chandler left immeadiately (after peeking at Rachel) not wanting to be part of this. Rachel quickly got dressed while Ross stood there with a heartbroken face.

 **Rachel:** Ross… Please! I can explain.

 **Ross:** What! Why you were sleeping with him a hour after we broke up!?

Monica, Phoebe and Joey are walking to Monica's when they see Chandler listening to something through the door.

 **Joey:** Hey Chandler, where did you go after the bar? I couldn't find you!

 **Chandler:** Shhhh!

 **Rachel:** No no no no no no Please this was a mistake! I didn't mean to sleep with him. We can work through this!

 **Ross:** You know what! I'm just gonna go.

 **Rachel:** No Ross I want you to stay. I wanna talk about this.

 **Ross:** Oh… Alright! How was he?

 **Rachel:** He… He..

 **Joey:** Awful! Horrible!

 **Chandler:** She was not good. Not good.

 **Joey:** She was nothing compared to you.

 **Rachel:** He..He was different.

Joey and Chandler :Nooooo

 **Ross:** Good different?

 **Rachel:** Everyone doesn't like change!

 **Rachel:** Listen. The important thing was that he meant, he meant nothing to me!

 **Ross:** And yet he was worth jeopardizing our relationship!

 **Rachel:** Look, I didn't think there was a relationship to jeopardize. I thought we were broken up.

 **Ross:** So you broke up with me for him!?You think you're gonna get out of this on a technicality?

 **Rachel:** Look, I'm not trying to get out of anything, okay. I thought we broke up!

 **Ross:** Well, you sure had a hell of a time at the wake!

 **Rachel:** What? Come on Ross, tell me what you're thinking?

 **Ross:** I'm thinking, I'm gonna order a pizza.

 **Rachel:** Hey, can I, can I get in on that? Because I'm kinda hungry myself. **  
**

 **Ross:** Fine. (on phone) Hi! Yes, I'd like to order a large pizza.

 **Rachel:** Extra Anchovies

 **Ross:** No Anchovies

 **Rachel:** You can have the last piece, if you want.

 **Ross:** Well, I should think so. You slept with someone.

Ross was trying to think. But all he could see was Rachel and ... him.

Rachel :

What, now you're not even talking to me? (moves over to the coffee table) Look Ross, I-I'm sorry, okay, I'm sorry, I was out of my mind. I thought I'd lost you, I didn't know what to do. Come on! Come on, how insane must I have been to do something like this? Huh? I-I don't cheat right, I, that's not me, I'm not Joey! And plus! I'm drunk!

 **Ross:** Oh that solves everything! We are done. I can't ever look at you without thinking about you and Mark anymore. Ever.

 **Rachel:** (crying) Yeah, but this can't be it, I mean.

 **Ross:** Then how come it is?


	2. Chapter 2

Wow… I honestly didn't expect any reviews but thank you. I know I just used lines from the show but I can't really imagine how Ross would react because all he seems to do when he is surprised is stare for a minute and start yelling nonsense but I can't imagine anyone reacting like that to their girlfriends cheating of them. I also need to do less dialogue and more what the characters are thinking but again, I suck at writing. So it's like whenever I try doing that it's something like "I woke up and brushed my teeth" or some awkward thing like that. I was expecting a lot more negative reviews but I was pleasantly surprised. Anyway, enough babbling…

TOW The Morning After… Part 1

Rachel POV

She looked at the clock. It was 4 in the morning. Her head hurted from the hangover but last night was burned into her head. She replayed it over and over again and wished she could reverse time. Why did she suggest the break?! She didn't want to break up with him! And he even suggested going to get yogurt! Why couldn't she just say ok and work things out with him? It didn't matter now because she slept with Mark. The others would probably not hang out with her anymore. She wouldn't be surprised with Monica came in here right now and told her to leave. They all knew Ross longer and they will cut her out and she would never see them again. Monica was Ross's sister, Chandler was his roommate, Joey is best friends with Chandler and Phoebe would follow them because she knew them longer and she wouldn't wanna be friends with a dirty cheater. How could she face them again after they learned what happened? She sighed. She got up to get a aspirin.

Monica POV

Monica, Chandler, Phoebe and Joey were all at Chandlers'/Joey's' place. Monica wanted to give Rachel some space and Phoebe was too tired to go back to her place. Monica and Phoebe were in the living room with Phoebe on the ground with a mat and her on the couch. She still didn't know how to react to the breakup. On one hand, Ross was her brother who had his girlfriend cheat on him and on the other hand, Rachel was her best friend who was probably heartbroken and guilty as hell. She couldn't be angry at Rachel right after she had the worst breakup ever but she wanted to be angry because she cheated on her brother.

Monica- Phoebe?

Phoebe- Yea?

Monica- You are still up.

Phoebe- I don't think anyone can sleep.

Monica- I can't believe Rachel cheated on Ross.

Phoebe- Me either. And with Mark too.

Monica- But she sounded drunk.

Phoebe- Yea..

Monica- So what side are you on?

Phoebe- I don't think we should choose sides, that'll make the problem worst.

Monica- You're right. We should try getting them to talk to each other and solve their problem.

Phoebe- But it's not that simple, Rachel is probably the last person Ross wants to see right now.

Monica- …Let's try to sleep.

Phoebe POV

Phoebe didn't answer. She was busy thinking about Ross and Rachel. this wasn't supposed to happen to lobsters! They couldn't break up like this! She was conflicted on how the rest of the gang was supposed to react to this but she decide that they both needed them right now..

Chandler POV

Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!

Ross and Rachel can't break up! They're Ross and Rachel! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! My brain is on fire right now! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! This is just like when my parents broke up and I was stuck in the middle! Oh my god! Oh my god! We are all stuck in the middle now!Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Well at least I would have someone to talk to because in this case, Ross and Rachel have 4 kids…. I feel like getting a cigarette…

Joey POV

Wow! Didn't expect that. I wonder how it feels to get cheated on… and why it's peanut jelly. Why not jelly peanut?

Ross POV

He wanted to just sink into the ground right now and stop existing. He wanted to go back in time and stopped Rachel from meeting Mark. He knew that scumbag wanted Rachel the whole time. He knew he was being jerk sending all those presents but he didn't care now. He had two voices in his head. On one side he wanted to forgive her and get back together but the other side wanted to never see her again. _But she was drunk_ That's not an excuse. _He took advantage of her._ She wasn't that drunk, she could of stopped him. _She was too sad._ She slept with Mark. _But you were in love with her since 9th grade._ It's Rachel who broke up with you and slept with someone. _But It's_ _Rachel_ _you have to forgive her._ Ross sighed. He couldn't give up on her, he needed her. He just needed some time away from her.


End file.
